


Short and Sweet

by Lady_Ashton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, One Shot, Otabek Altin - Freeform, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Short One Shot, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ashton/pseuds/Lady_Ashton
Summary: Yuri wants Otabek to brade his hair, leading to a short and sweet private moment between the two."How do I look."Otabek hummed thoughtfully and touched both side of his boy’s face, absorbing every little detail on Yuri’s face. From his high cheekbones, to his plump pink lips, to his delicate and full blond lashes.“Beautiful.”





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’m too in love with the idea of Otababe combing the Edge Child’s hair, I wrote this. It’s the first time I actually write anything for this fandom and my asshole is in my hand (I’m nervous.-.)  
> Have a nice read ^.^

Goosebumps rose on his arms as Otabek got too close to the nape, bringing the strands together and carefully holding the short hair in his free hand, a small smile gracing his lips as he moved the comb to the top of the blonds’ head, putting back parts of Yuri bangs and bringing the comb to his mouth, holding it with his teeth while bringing the hair into a loose ponytail.

“I thought you were going to brade it.” Yuri murmured, not wanting to disrupt the silence that formed a comfortable atmosphere between them.

Otabek breathed out a tiny laugh and took the comb out of his mouth, giving Yuri brief pecks behind his ear, creating a path of kisses thru the side of his neck and stopping right over his collarbone, giving little nips and bites, slightly marking the pale skin.

Yuri sighed and slumped his shoulders, Otabek’s kisses freeing his muscles from the pent up stress of the day like a magical remedy.

“I’m going to. Be patient, kitten.” Otabek smiled against the blonds’ collarbone, giving it a few more kisses before straightening his back and focusing on the task at hand.

Yuri rolled his eyes and huffed, blowing the free strands of hair out of his face.

Putting the comb aside Otabek parted the hair with his fingers, leaving bangs to frame the boy’s delicate face and intertwined the hair pieces from the top of the blonde’s head, french braiding the hair growing thicker and thicker until it reached the end of the boy’s head.

Kissing the Yuri’s nape again, Otabek knotted the ends of hair pieces together and breathed out.

“There you go.”

Yuri smiled brightly and touched his hair carefully, jumping towards the side table and grabbing the hand mirror in there, excitedly moving his head trying to see his new hairstyle in every angle possible.

He turned around to face his boyfriend, his cheeks burning in bright red when he meets with Otabek’s small smile and loving eyes. Coughing nervously and averting his eyes in embarrassment, Yuri scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly.

“How do I look?” He asks quietly.

Otabek breathed in deeply, touching their foreheads together. Yuri giggled quietly and touched both sides of the Kazakh’s strong jaw and closed his eyes, just enjoying their moment.

Otabek hummed thoughtfully and touched both side of his boy’s face, absorbing every little detail on Yuri’s face. From his high cheekbones, to his plump pink lips, to his delicate and full blond lashes.

Looks delicate like a flower with a raging storm inside its petals.

 “ _Beautiful._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fluff, the idea came to me out of nowhere and it’s my first time writing so it’s not that great, but I still enjoyed writing it  
> Otayuri is such a cute ship, they’re two dorks in love and I adore every bit of it, so writing this was a blast.   
> Thanks for reading ^///.///^


End file.
